


Heatwave

by Bennie133



Series: MadaTobi Week Fun [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Everyone had been in a mood from the unnatural heat in Konoha, the temperature higher than it had been in years in their area.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do "Too Hot" and "Soulmate/mark" together for this one. :) Hope you all enjoy!

The sun was blazing hot today, and the humidity made everything worse. Everyone had been in a mood from the unnatural heat in Konoha, the temperature higher than it had been in years in their area. Many ninja had been rather snappish, and the work around town was getting done slower than usual. The day was dragging on, impossibly long, and the fact the sun would take longer to go down due to it being summer did not make it any easier to bear. Tobirama wasn't sure who was in a worse mood, the civilians or the shinobi.

Walking through the streets, Tobirama avoided bumping into anyone more than usual. Even in just his simple pants and only one shirt, he could feel the heat seeping into his skin, and he didn't wish for any brief contact of bodies pressed up against him, and he navigated as well as he could through the bustling streets. Many vendors were taking advantage of the heat, lowering the prices of their cool refreshing drinks in an attempt to lure in more customers. If he hadn't so desperately wanted to go home to simply strip, he would have been tempted. Maybe tomorrow, if it was just as unbearably hot.

He was near the Senju district when he was greeted by the sight of his brother walking alongside Madara and Izuna, and he held in a groan when his brother waved him over. Reluctantly, he made his way to them. “Aren't you supposed to still be in the tower, Anija?” He questioned when he reached them.

Pursing his lips, Hashirama pouted, “Tobi, it's burning in my office. Besides, I got everything I needed to do for the day, everything else can wait for tomorrow.” He answered, before giving a big smile, “I was going to go to the lake with Madara and Izuna, did you want to join us?” He asked, voice hopeful.

Tilting his head to look at the other two, Tobirama sighed. “I suppose the lake is a good idea. I don't think I'd get much done in my lab today anyway.” He replied, agreeing.

Bouncing on his feet, Hashirama went to hug him out of excitement but was rebuked by Tobirama placing a hand on his chest when he got near, keeping him away. “Awwwh.” He whined, wilting away. “You never let me hug you anymore.”

Raising a brow, Tobirama simply stared at his brother. “I don't let you hug me while we are working.” He corrected, “And I'm not letting you touch me when I'd almost think it was hot enough to melt if we were to even touch.” Rolling his eyes, Tobirama let his hand drop once he was sure Hashirama wasn't going to try to initiate any kind of contact again.

Smirking, Izuna had his hands on his hips, “Us little brothers are just so mean, eh?” He asked with a slight chuckle, eyeing the white-haired Senju.

Glancing at his friend, Tobirama shrugged, “If not wishing to be more uncomfortable is considered mean, I believe our siblings need to revise their ideas on the words meaning.” He answered.

Hashirama huffed, wrapping an arm around one of Madara's, “You know, I wanted our clans to get along, but we shouldn't have let those two become friends. They're so mean when they're together!” He complained to his friend.

“Hn.” Madara answered, not really in the mood to talk a lot. The heat was getting to him as well, and he couldn't blame the younger two for being even more... trying than normal. “Let's go.” He muttered, walking off with Hashirama in tow, leading them to the lake so they could cool off.

Izuna happily followed after them, walking beside Tobirama, filling in the silence from his friend with idle chatter about how his last mission went since they hadn't been able to cross paths these last few days. Tobirama nodded when appropriate, occasionally throwing in a word or two as his friend told his story.

By the time they all managed to reach the lake, Tobirama was pretty sure if he got in he'd have to literally peel his clothes from his body. He wasn't sure whether he really wanted to get in all the way, but at least he was going to roll up his pants and let his legs rest in the water. After all, if you cooled off your feet, the rest of your body temperature would lower internally.

He began to toe off his sandals while he watched his brother shuck off his robes and shirt, tossing them lazily onto a branch, before making a running start and jumping into the lake, head eventually coming back up to the surface for air, laughing. “Ohhh, it's perfect! It's cool but not cold!” He cheered. “Hurry up you guys!” Hashirama cried, trying to encourage them to move faster.

Izuna shook his head, “Sometimes it amazes me you two are related, then other days it's hard not to notice.” He teased his friend, kicking off his own shoes and peeling his shirt off, groaning as it made the sound of it sticking and pulling off from his skin. “Ew. I think everything is going to need to be washed this week every day.” He grumbled with a small chuckle.

“That was disturbing.” Tobirama managed to say before another splash sounded from the water, only to glance up as he was rolling up his pants to see Madara dunk Hashirama into the water. “I see your brother is committing treason by attempting to murder the Hokage.” He murmured, satisfied with his pants being up high enough.

Looking over, Izuna shrugged, “Eh, he's not actually managed to before.” He answered, before frowning. “Are you not actually getting in?” He asked.

Tobirama huffed, “I don't really feel like it yet. I'm just going to soak my feet for now.” He replied, “I might change my mind in a little while. Especially when things might be calmer by then.” He hummed, looking at the waves being created in the water from the two grown men tackling each other, one laughing his head off, the other smirking or spluttering depending on who was winning at the time.

Crossing his arms, Izuna pouted, “You're going to leave me alone with those two brutes?” He asked, batting his eyes at Tobirama. When the man said nothing he threw his hands up, “Fine then. But if I die because they tag team me because my friend isn't there, you get to speak at my funeral and explain what a meanie you are.”

Scoffing, Tobirama shook his head, an amused smile tracing his lips. “I will make sure to personally include how you knew the dangers when you accepted the possible fate and still decided to go anyway.” He smirked.

Eyes gleaming, Izuna gave a small laugh, “Yes, yes.” He said, waving his hand vaguely. “Have fun being boring, I'm going to go swim a few laps, maybe splash you when I come around.” He informed him, turning around to go jump into the water himself, giving a whoop as he went into the air before hitting the water.

Walking towards the small dock that lead to the lake, Tobirama sat down on the ledge, sighing in contentment as the cold water rushed over his skin, covering his feet and his ankles. While he did enjoy swimming, he'd usually only swim with a few friends or family members. He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed about his body in any way, but he was a private person. And in this world, where there were soul mates who each bore a matching mark, he didn't feel the need to show his off in environments such as this. His mark lay on his left shoulder blade, an abstract circle, where half of the design was water blue, the rest fire red, as if they were fighting for dominance, or trying to merge together.

Tobirama had always wondered if perhaps it was supposed to be literal, or if it were more tuned to his and the soulmates personalities. It could represent their chakra natures, making it a literal mark of their skills, or perhaps it had to do with his cool and calm state of mind, whereas his mate could have been fiery and passionate. He wasn't sure. He also wasn't sure if he really wanted to meet them. He'd always been curious when he was younger about soulmates, and how they were chosen to be together before they were born, but nothing had led to any concrete evidence one way or another. Growing up though, he scoffed at the idea of someone or something knowing who in this vast world would just happen to be perfect for him. He would like or dislike who he chose, and nothing would be able to sway him in that matter. His mind was his own.

His came out of his thoughts when Izuna had made his first lap around, and stopped by Tobirama's feet, “Well, they're not kicking and flailing anymore.” He said, head tilting towards their older siblings. “Get in and stretch a bit, Tobi!” He pleaded, smiling. “Then you and I can have a race around.” He suggested.

Glancing up at the other two, Tobirama sighed. While his brother had seen his mark throughout the years, he had yet to show Izuna even though they were friends now, and he most certainly had _not_ shown Madara. “Alright, fine.” He murmured, shifting to stand back up. He undid the obi keeping his shirt together, before folding it and placing it on the dock. “Move over.” He said, cocking his head to the side to suggest which way to move. When Izuna was no longer directly in front of him, he dove into the water, letting himself go down far into the lake. Had he really wanted to, he could probably reach the bottom easily without using any chakra to enhance his breathing and holding in oxygen, but he wasn't in the mood to see just how far he could push it. Kicking his way back up to the surface, he emerged after a moment, several paces out from where Izuna was kicking to stay in place. “How many laps for the race, then?” He asked, hand coming up to wipe his hair out of his face, to get the dripping bangs out of his eyes.

With a grin, Izuna swam closer to him, stopping just before reaching him, “I'd say two laps around the lake? No using chakra to boost your speed!” He said, reaching out to nudge his friend.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, “Very well. Two laps. Go get one of those idiots to be a referee.” He suggested, glancing over to where Hashirama and Madara were swimming, occasionally stopping to talk to each other.

Saluting, Izuna swam over to them and managed to bring both of them over. “Apparently we get two referees, you know!” He said with a small laugh.

Hashirama beamed at the two younger brothers after he pushed himself up on the dock alongside Madara, “Mmhmm, then you guys can be our referees for a race! Then winner against winner!” Madara grumbled beside him, arms crossed.

“Yeah! That'd be cool!” Izuna grinned, before looking to Tobirama, “You ready, Tobi?” He questioned.

“Are you?” Tobirama countered, taking his position in the water.

Hashirama beamed, feet swinging back and forth. “Okay! Three, two, one...go!” He cried out.

Within a heartbeat, Tobirama and Izuna were off, fighting against the currents their strokes made from each other, arms and legs kicking and pulling them through the water efficiently. By the time they finished with the first lap, they were still shoulder to shoulder, Hashirama cheering them on was Madara watched them.

Part way through the second lap, Izuna began to slow down a bit, using most of his initial energy in a sprint burst, trying to get ahead earlier. However, Tobirama sped up, having chosen to remain more passive at the beginning, knowing that most people would try the hardest at the beginning, and hoping his friend was the same way when it came to friendly races. When they made it back around, Tobirama had beaten Izuna by several moments, giving him the easy win. He turned to look for Izuna, his back to the two older men as he smirked at his competitor, “You lost.”

“No shit.” Izuna deadpanned, before chuckling. “Damn. You're a natural water user, I feel like that makes it easier for you.” He complained goodheartedly.

Tobirama chuckled, “Most my time with water was meditating and practicing with my chakra to remain above it, not move faster through it.” He answered. When he heard a hitch of breath behind him, he turned to see what was going on. He turned himself towards the two older men, only to see Madara gaping at him, and Hashirama sending confused looks between the two of them. Then, Izuna gasped. “What is it? Tobirama asked, brows narrowed.

Instantly, Madara's mouth snapped shut, though his eyes gave off the look of being very lost and confused, his arms still crossed as they were before the race. He simply stared at Tobirama, not a word coming out from him.

Izuna moved behind Tobirama, hand pressing against his shoulder blade, “That's... the same mark Aniki has.” Izuna murmured, just loud enough for Tobirama to hear, fingers tracing the mark. “His is on his right shoulder though.” He whispered to Tobirama. He wasn't sure if he'd want to be loud right now, with Hashirama right there. While he liked him well enough, he knew how excitable he was, and he wasn't sure Madara or Tobirama would appreciate that.

Tobirama's gaze snapped to Madara. After a moment, he took a deep breath, “I am going home for the night. Thank you for inviting me.” He said to all of them, before swimming out of the water, climbing up on the side of the dock. He snatched up his shirt and then grabbed his shoes when he made his way off, picking them up before simply using his hiraishin to get away so he could _think._

Hashirama blinked, looking between the two Uchiha's, “What was that?” He questioned.

 

 

 

Tossing his clothes into a basket he had gotten for his dirty clothes, Tobirama made his way to his kitchen, only in a towel, not ready to put anything else on since it was warm in his home, even with the windows open. He rummaged through his cabinets, before locating the pack of dried meat he was looking for, pulling out several pieces to chew. It was too hot to cook anything, and this would be enough to satisfy him for now while he tried to process what had been discovered today.

His opinion of Madara was... a complex one. While he was aggravating and loud, he was also decently intelligent under that hot temper and thought things out more thoroughly than it appeared at first sight. While that wasn't too surprising since he was the clan leader of the Uchiha, Tobirama still wasn't sure how he felt about him as a person. He cared deeply for his clan and his friends, but Tobirama was neither, and so he usually only got the bitter side of the man, or their begrudging neutrality while they were forced on a mission here and there. He would admit he did have a certain appeal to him. He was an attractive man, intelligent, and despite pretending to be vicious even with his friends, he was also the man who would sneak tea in for his brother during office hours, or check on his brother as soon as he was back from a mission. Or even to make sure that the children of his clan were well off.

However, he was also ruthless and brutal, even when it wasn't always necessary, and he _did_ indeed have quite the temper when he was pushed in certain directions. If you knew him just well enough, he was easy to set off in a state of rage, and it could take hours for him to properly calm himself down.

While he was sitting at his table and chewing idly on the meat strips in his hands, his eyes flickered towards where his door where, feeling Madara's chakra just outside, standing there. Was he going to knock or not? Curious to what Madara was actually going to do, Tobirama sat back in his chair, simply waiting. After a while, there was finally a knock. He remained silent, unmoving. What would he do if ignored? Then a louder knock, quicker. “Damn it, I know you're here, Tobirama!”

Smirking to himself as he ate his food, Tobirama simply waited in his chair. Maybe he was having a little too much fun with this, but honestly, he was curious to see what Madara would do when ignored when they were out of the office. He hadn't quite expected for the man to go to one of his open windows, glowering at him before climbing into his house, settling down carefully onto the floor, crossing his arms.

“Seriously, you were just going to ignore me? That's how you handle things you don't like? I would have expected better from you, Senju.” Madara informed him crossly.

Tilting his head, Tobirama observed him a moment, taking another bite of the meat. After chewing for a little while, he swallowed and finally spoke up. “I was simply curious to what you would do if ignored at my doorstep.” He finally answered, sitting up a bit, elbows resting on his table. “It's rather rude to crawl into someone's house.” He deadpanned.

Taking a deep breath in, Madara stalked his way over to the table, grabbing a chair and spinning it so he straddled it as he sat down, arms laying on the back of the chair. “I really don't care right now. We need to talk.” He answered, eyes locked onto the Senju.

“Ah. What about, Uchiha?” Tobirama asked, chin resting on the back of his hands.

Growling, Madara leaned in, “Why are you playing stupid? You know exactly what I'm talking about.” He frowned. “I know Izuna told you.”

Tobirama finally tipped his head in acknowledgment. “He did. I thought I might have a while longer before you decided to talk about it, however. I came here to think upon it.” He said honestly.

“To think about it,” Madara repeated, staring at him. “And what are your thoughts on it?” He finally asked, leaning his head on his arms.

Studying the man in front of him, he seemed so weary and.... unsure in front of Tobirama. “I am... unsure.” He began. “I do not have an actual dislike for you, however; I do not usually.” Tobirama stopped, a bit frustrated. He was never very good at explaining his feelings upon things. “I am not one who usually is interested in romance or dating. I don't tend to think about the potential for finding a partner, and I do not tend to look at someone to see if I thought there might be a possibility of it.” He explained. “I am not good at expressing my feelings, I am a private person. Even with my family, I struggle.” He admitted, eyes falling to the table for a moment. “So, in this sort of situation, I would not have a clue as to where to even start discussing things.” He finished, looking back up.

Madara looked at him calmly, fingers steepled together as he listened to Tobirama's explanation, before leaning back in the chair. “You never consider the possibility of being with anybody?” He asked, serious.

Shifting in his chair, Tobirama frowned, “I know I am standoffish to those who do not know me, and due to my genetics,” He said, gesturing to himself, “I know that I make many uncomfortable. There was never any point in trying around here when I'm the only one who looks like this.”

Madara furrowed his brows, leaning forward again, “That's a bunch of bullshit.” Before Tobirama could answer, he raised a hand, asking him to be silent. “No, I mean that. What? Just cause you're, hm, what was the term again? Albino?” At Tobirama's nod, he continued, “Right, so just because of that, you can't be attractive? Acknowledged as a potential romantic partner? That's ridiculous.” Madara bit his lip a moment, “Senju, you're one of the most attractive men in this village. And as for being standoffish, that's not really true either. You're dismissive when people are being stupid, sure, but I'd hardly say you're standoffish. You're constantly observing unless being talked to directly. You're being a good shinobi. Besides, you can't be that awkward or anything, the children love you.”

Sitting still, Tobirama blinked at him a few times, “I... did not know you had such an opinion.” He confessed.

Madara harrumphed, “You just make it hard for me to talk to you cause you're one of the only people who know how to really piss me off.” He retorted, running a hand through his hair, grimacing when his fingers got caught in a tangle. “I was attracted before even knowing you bore a mark that matched my own.” He said honestly. “And if you don't hate me, I thought, perhaps... I could take you out on a date during the festival next week.” He murmured, looking away.

Tobirama swallowed, feeling his face flush a bit. Madara actually wanted to take him out on a date? And liked him? That... he wasn't expecting that. “I accept.”

Madara nodded, still not looking at him. “Good. Well. That's what I wanted to ask you earlier.”

When the older man still would not look back over, Tobirama smirked. “I'm not going to bite if you make eye contact. Well. Unless you like that.” He murmured quietly, shoulders shaking with laughter when Madara choked on his own breath.

“D-don't just say something like that!” Madara protested, hands flailing over the table as if to make his point.

Tobirama tipped his head back in amusement, “I apologize, I didn't think it would bother you so. I'll have to make amends then, won't I? How about a proposition? I have yet to actually see the matching mark you bare. Would you like to join me in my room to show me?”

Madara's face turned absolutely red, mouth gaping at him, before snapping shut, “Thought you didn't even bother trying for these things?” He threw out, trying to figure out where that smooth talk came from.

Tobirama smirked, “I said around _here_. There are other people who are more accepting of my coloring. Now, are you coming to my bedroom? I find my curiosity is climbing.” He said, standing up from his chair, eyeing Madara expectantly for an answer.

Running a hand over his face, Madara peered up from underneath his bangs, “I suppose I can't say no to that. It's only fair you see my mark as well, right?”

“Absolutely,” Tobirama answered in all seriousness.

 


End file.
